Ashs hoenn journey
by AshxxxMay219
Summary: advanceshipping and ash journey
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and its advanceshipping

But before that story heres this story

Ash Ketchum his long time friend Pikachu and his friends are coming backing from johto. Ash was really not in mood to do anything on the boat ride home but only lying in his cabin

Wow Brock ash as been in his cabin this whole time Misty said worried yeah we should go and see if his alright, misty agreed

Meanwhile in ash's cabin

Well I don't have anything to worry about my Pokémon tried there best but still even after beating Gary we came up short Ash said sadly. Ash was cut of by a thunderbolt from Pikachu

Ughhh what was that for ash said

That's for acting so childish Pikachu said

Childish I was not ash said shocked

Wait you heard me say that Pikachu said surprised

Whoaaa that's freaky I guess that thunderbolt is making me hear things Ash said before fainting

Ash woke up in his bed in pallet town and looked around wildly he noticed a little yellow mouse curled up in a ball

Pikachu woke up hearing his trainer's voice

Hey buddy how was your nap

It was fine how was yours after hearing Pikachu he fainted again

Oh no not again Pikachu said angry

The next morning 

Ash woke up and looked around his room he got up form his bed and went down stares and saw Misty sleeping on Brocks lap ash went over and slightly woke them both up

Misty imminently pulled ash in for a hug

Oh hey misty ash blushed

Brock woke up to this sight and said you two are dating?

Misty blushed and hit him with a mallet Ash was laughing so hard he got hit with the mallet too

NO WERE NOT! Oh and that's for laughing ash and she left the house

Oh wow that hurt ash cried out in pain

Pikachu couldn't hold in laughter anymore and broke out laughing ash got up and picked up Pikachu, Pikachu why are you laughing at us because you're a moron

w-what me a moron ash said shocked

Uh ash are you ok you in a deep conversation with Pikachu Brock said

Oh sorry for some reason ive been hearing Pokémon ever since Pikachu thunderbolted me Ash said quickly

Oh ok

Hey tell my mom ill be at oaks be right back

Ok I will Brock said

Ash quickly ran outside but halted to what he saw

In front of him the guardian of the sea Lugia

Lugia? What are you doing here?

Chosen one ive come to battle you

What? Why me

If you seem worthy ill come with you on you journey

Lugia said really if I'm worthy you come with me ash said exited

Yes chosen one lets battle

Hey Brock come see me catch a legendary

Really I-is that the guardian of the sea

Yes Lugia said telepathy, and you want Ash to catch you!

Brock said, if his worthy then yes Lugia said telepathy

Omfg Ash only once in a life time that anyone faces a legendary

I know Brock I'm not going to let this on get away

Lugia said fine then lets battle!

Ha-ha cliffhanger will ash capture the guardian of the sea Lugia or fail chapter 2 coming soon! Oh and I don't own Pokémon


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Hoenn Journey Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

When we left our heroes ash and friends returned to pallet town, was unconscious and brought home help from Brock and Misty Soon when Ash was leaving to Professor Oak he bumped in to and old friend Lugia

(You ready chosen) Lugia Said telepathy, Always Ash said confidently (throw your best at me)

A/N: () =Lugia Talking

Ok ash said with a huge grin appearing on his face

Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and throws it

A light released a huge lizard with a flame on its tale

Charizard appeared before Lugia and stared each other down

Charizard use flamethrower ash yelled the huge dragon shot a flame out his mouth directly at Lugia, Lugia react by shooting a weather ball directly at the flame, and then Lugia shot a Dragon Pulse at Charizard and knocked him unconscious. (Wow that was impressive but what do I expect it is a legendary but wow) Ash thought but he had to react quickly so he choosed his Bayleef, all of the sudden Lugia shot a Hyper beam at Bayleef she had no time to dodge but it was too late it hit her and knocking her unconscious NO Bayleef ash shouted before he ran toward her. Bayleef are you ok b-bayleef the Pokémon cried weakly don't speak take a nice rest before he returned her an he looked up at the Legendary

I never thought you knew hyper beam Lugia ash said

(Yes I know that move and a lot more ill only show you if you beat me)

That's a deal ready Pikachu yup Pikachu said

Ok go for it as Pikachu jumped his shoulder getting ready for battle

A/N: this battle is going to be like the match against Tobias and his latios and yes Pikachu knows Volt Tackle

And iron tail Pikachu volt tackle ash said

As Pikachu started running pikapipikapipika as Pikachu's glow smashed into Lugia he let out a scream as it fell to the floor hard

Nice Pikachu finish it with thunderbolt PIKACHUUUUU! Releasing a powerful thunderbolt straight a Lugia just like bayleef he couldn't get away and was painfully shocked Lugia as cried in pain but a miracle and Lugia stood up and shot a Hyper beam at Pikachu Pikachu used quick attack to avoid good now use volt tackle as Pikachu was surrounded by electricity and lunged at Lugia couldn't attack so he took the attack and fell to the floor but Pikachu wasn't looking good to by the looks of it, Pikachu could only probability do one more attach before fainting

Suddenly Lugia was charging one finale Hyper beam

PIKACHU use charge ash said yelling, Pikachu was storing a powerful electricity attach as well soon Lugia shot a huge hyper beam at Pikachu use volt tackle ash said a little unsure pipipipipikapikapika the two powerful attacks clash as Pikachu was running through the Hyper beam almost close to Lugias Face NOW USE IRON TAIL!

Pikachu then released a powerful iron tall, refecting the hyper beam and causing a huge explosion when the dust settled both Pikachu and Lugia were unconscious but that wasn't the case Lugia was trying to get up but barley got up using everything it's got left in the tank (I admit you and Pikachu got really strong and proved you worthiness the never give up attitude I see a lot of courage you'll do anything to save you friends so it'll be an honor to travel with you) really wow thanks well be a great team as ash took out the pokeball and threw it in the air as Lugia touched it and he was caught

WOW I CAUGHT LUGIA!

Ash! He heard a voice behind him he turned around what he said

Your Pokémon need to go to the Pokémon center brock had said loudly

Oh yeah I almost forgot as they ran to the closest on ash was deep in though

(Wow starting a new journey with Lugia and Pikachu were Curtin to with the Hoenn league) as he ran

At Professor Oaks lab

By the looks of it ash caught a new Pokémon must be a good one since he did send it here lets see

W-w-what is that

Meanwhile at the Pokémon center

Nurse joy can you please heal my Pokémon ash said worried sure that's my job as she took his Pokémon

Wow I can't believe you caught a legendary Pokémon brock said impressed, yeah I know but all the damage my other Pokémon took is unbearable Lugia is curtain a powerful Pokémon

There not called legendary nothing brock exclaimed

But I caught it ash said, as a grin started across his face

I know that smile you think you can win the Hoenn league with him

I'm curtain about it and beside all the powerful Pokémon I'm going to meet at hoenn and it's a step close to becoming a Pokémon master

As nurse joy gave him his Pokémon back as he left the Pokémon center toward professor oak

Wow a new journey awaits Pikachu ash told his friend

Yeah and this time we will win Pikachu said happily

I hope everyone's doing all right who you are talking about ash? I'm talking about my Pokémon

Oh you should have said so, hey! There it is the lab

Race you there Pikachu ash said while he started running

Pikachu yelled wait for me! Ash what the rush as brock tried to keep up with him

Ash barged in the lab; hello is anyone home he was shocked at what he saw

All of his friends and family were there

Misty, Gary ash's mom and there friends and professor oak WELCOME BACK!

Ash's mom hugged him tight as they partied ash and misty slow dance lots of food and things to do

Ash got everyone to sit and listen to what he had to say

Everyone I'm headed to hoenn first thing tomorrow

Ash really his mom said to want to go so soon

The next morning ash sets out his hoenn journey leaving everyone behind except Pikachu and Lugia


End file.
